Bio-Field Generator
Pickup The pickup has a pink outline. If the player has land mines also in his inventory a green star will indicate that he has both land mines and bio-fields Three-discs connected with some pipes. Gives 2 ammo for a maximum of two. The Weapon The Bio-Field Generator appears as a trio of discs. Will stick like a Land mine to any surface. When used it generates a field of sparkling lights in the color of the team that activated it. Emits particles that will heal all nearby teammates and damages enemies. It can be destroyed, similar to destroying a Land Mine. Note that even if you are crouching, the bright color of the field will make you relatively conspicuous. It may be best to do this indoors or in cover if possible. Uses Put them down in a big firefight; your mates will profit from the healing effect and any enemy that enters the healing field will take damage. Be warned however, that the generator will have not save you if the damage you take is more then the healing or if the attack would kill you in one hit at full health, such as a direct grenade blast or fire from a Sniper Rifle. The BioField Generator is not invulnerability for you or an "instant kill" device for enemies. It takes a few seconds to work. If you are already well behind in health, it may not save you in a battle of attrition. It will also most likely NOT kill enemy soldiers, unless they are already wounded or too confused or inexperienced to move out of its area of effect in time. Respect its limitations and don't over-estimate its effectiveness. Offensive Strategies *'Use it like a "shield"' - Facing someone with a rifle and too lazy to dodge the shots? Put down a generator, pull out a weapon of your own and blast 'em. In a battle of attrition (exchanging fire with an enemy using an Automatic Rifle, Machine Gun Turret, or 4x4 Turret), dropping a BioField Generator allows you to take more damage than your enemy, and outlast him. Or if you're trying to capture a base you really want to capture, stick one on the base's flag so while you're standing there no one can easily kill you. Or if you are about to charge in with a Jeep (the Jeep is an open vehicle and allows for shots to the driver and gunner), slap one on the side of it to give you a little more time and give a little extra damage to enemy combatants as you drive by or when they try to come up and knife you. *'Use it for attack' - Run into a defended base and toss one down, a good way to start damaging a bunch of enemies, or force them out of the area where you will make your stand. *'Spike the enemy's vehicle' - In Capture the Flag, put the health generator on their jeep, chances are they aren't going to be getting out of that jeep alive. It will kill the enemy players in the vehicle but will not destroy the vehicle. *'stay clear - '''stay clear of grenades being thrown at you it will kill you. *'playing hero - always look for the bio-field so if you become hero and your being shot at you can use it as both a weapon and a defensive system.P.S. it heals you slower when your hero. *'''blind enemies - If you happen to be neer a smiper enemy use your biofield and blind them it will confuse him and it will delay him from pressing R3 since he is scopeing into the biofield *'Avoidng a Knifer' - if a random person is running at you and using his knife throw a biofield and walk backwards around it, you can even use your pistol to kill him faster even a grenade *'LOLOLOLOLOL NOOBTUBEING :D!!!!!' - Use a biofield BEHIND you and wait behind it and object to shoot an enemy (for new players) carry a rocketlauncher with you as well :3 Defensive Strategies *'Turret Assist' - If you are riding along on a ground vehicle, especially a Tank or APC, slap a BioField Generator on top of the vehicle so you can more often be exposed and useful (using the Rocket Launcher on enemy planes, using the Wrench to repain the Tank, etc.), rather than huddled inside and useless with the hatch down. *'Sneak Behind Them' - In a rifle battle, a person with a bio-field generator typically stay in one place to regain health after being shot at. You should grab a knife and sneak up behind them since they will not be moving in a wide range. *'Area Denial '- A BioField Generator will make many enemy foot soldiers think twice before entering or even running through it. If you are running for your life, or want to deny access to an item or area, dropping it behind you at a doorway or other choke point may buy you a few seconds to escape - or attack. *'Shoot the Target' - Once again, the enemy will not move far away from the bio-field generator so shoot a explosive such as a grenade or rocket launcher at the generator and it will either kill them or even the playing field since they will not be able to recover health anymore. *'Run Away!' - If you only have a rifle, it's pretty much a losing battle for you. Also don't go near the enemy's generator as it will hurt you. *'Share the love :D '- if you have a biofield yourself and an enemy is has already placed his own put yours near the enemy's and takeno damage from it *'Counter it' - throw at least two grenades at it, or shoot at it with a rocket launcher Category:Warhawk Glossary Category:Items